<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sharp by uwuactivity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103142">Sharp</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwuactivity/pseuds/uwuactivity'>uwuactivity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Turned Into Vampire, First Kiss, Getting Together, House Party, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sexual Tension, Vampires, let hinata swear 2020, slight oral fixation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:42:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwuactivity/pseuds/uwuactivity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobio Kageyama was never one to go to parties. Too loud, he always said, too many people. Deciding to go to a Halloween party was stupid, he knew something weird was going to happen. That's just how it goes. He just didn't think he'd be cornered by a vampire.</p><p>He also didn't think the vampire would be Hinata Shoyo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sharp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>To say it was a bad idea to go out was an understatement. Pounding music rocked a small double story house, too many people stuck inside. The floorboards shook with every bass strum which energized each and every one of them. The front door of the townhouse slammed open, queuing friendly yelling. A jet black head of hair was among the new attendees, slithering in and immediately making his way towards the kitchen in an almost strategic path. The hair belonged to Kageyama Tobio, a 18 year old Karasuno student. He surveyed his surroundings before moving to sit himself down promptly on a broken rotating stool, huffing and whispering to himself. “Jesus, didn’t realize that Tanaka knew this many people…” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><span>Ryuunosuke Tanaka, Kageyama’s 19 year old upperclassman, had decided to throw a Halloween party, something neither boy had ever thrown, nor attended before. Kageyama originally assumed it would be a small get-together with his volleyball team. However, that was obviously not the current situation. Instead, it was a giant costume party. Students and friends from Karasuno, (and seemingly plenty of other schools as well, based on the lanyards people were tucking inside their pockets)</span> <span>gathered at the apartment.</span></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama looked around and attempted to count all of the people around him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Boy one in a goblin costume, girl two in a pikachu onesie, girl three in a strawberry dress, wait no, that’s watermelon -oh god no, I’m overdressed. Vampire costume, what the hell Tobio? Stupid…’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Countless people seemed to stream in and out of every room, brushing by him lightly - something Kageyama was not exactly fond of. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘So many people, this costume is dumb, at least I left the hat at home, who’s going to know though, I just look like a magician… oh god I should leave, how to get by Nishinoya, he’ll notice, I have to leave…’</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kageyama!! Hey is that you?” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>A bright, cheery voice sprang from the doorway, snapping Kageyama’s attention away from his thoughts. His midnight blue eyes snapped to the kitchen door frame, where a short sheet seemed to stand, arms poking out and waving frantically. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi! Hey Kageyama, you found me?!”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata Shoyo. Of course he was here. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama ignored the slight leap his heart made when he saw the white blob.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The bed sheet flew across the floor and stopped abruptly in front of the Kageyama, where he could get a better view of it. Seemingly just a white sheet from the 100 yen store, with a smile drawn in sharpie on the front. The raven haired raised an eyebrow as he realised it was supposed to be a ghost, maybe. Kageyama rolled his eyes. “Like it was hard? What other 18 year old boy would come to a costume party in a bed sheet?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata stuck his tongue out at Kageyama, before turning around to the counter of snacks, picked up at Seiyu last minute. “I’m choosing to ignore that previous statement… since you’re in a vampire costume.” Hinata’s voice wavered every so slightly, but he picked up his tone effortlessly. “Anyways, why’d you come here? You’re like super introverted and boring.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama raised an eyebrow again, feigning slight offense. “What’s that supposed to mean?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata’s eyes surveyed the food in front of him, before shoving his hand into a bowl of pizza flavored chips. “Well you know, you’re like, I don’t know, like, weird or something. Kinda. Like you don’t like people, so yeah.” Stuffing chips into his mouth, Hinata waved his hands dismissively, and shrugged under Kageyama’s glare - used to it by now.  “Don’t take it the wrong way, it’s appealing. Appetizing, almost…” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata wiped his mouth with his costume sleeve, attempting to brush off any remaining crumbs. At the sound of fabric ripping, Kageyama’s eyes snapped to the bed sheet, which seemed to have a large tear. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Was that there before?’</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoping to shake off any stray thoughts, Kageyama slumped into his chair and sighed heavily. A sloshing noise caught his attention and he shot his gaze over to the snack counter, where Sugawara Koushi was not so discreetly pouring a bottle of something (that was probably not water) into the punch bowl. Sugawara caught Kageyama’s eyes and froze like a deer in headlights. He quickly surveyed his surroundings - taking note of the empty kitchen- before looking back at Kageyama, pointing between him and Hinata, and flashing him a thumbs up and a sly smile before dashing out.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama rolled his eyes and tilted his head back, looking up to the ceiling and inhaling heavily, thinking. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>So he’s just as chaotic as when I first met him. I guess it’s pretty relieving to know that he hasn’t changed at all. Nobody has, so everything’s fine.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kageyama slowly tipped his head back down, turning his eyes back onto Hinata, who was still staring intently at the raven haired - though the gaze was a lot more intimidating than he thought the boy was capable of.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata suddenly ripped the sheet off himself, looking extremely relieved of the heat. Underneath the costume he was wearing a white American band t-shirt, (named Vampire Weekend) and low hanging black skinny jeans. Kageyama shifted his eyes awkwardly from the admittedly attractive sight.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata suddenly stepped forward and leaned up into Kageyama’s neck, nudging his nose into the taller boy’s neck bone and breathing in deeply. Kageyama stiffened, before finally taking a breath again, hoping this was just some tipsy prank.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>That hope immediately sunk down the drain after Hinata groaned darkly, and Kageyama let out a noise of pure shock when he felt a wet sensation run across his Adam’s Apple. He sunk into the touch slightly, the noise turning to pain quickly after feeling a sudden pinching pain drag across the base of his neck. Flushed and uncomfortable, the navy eyed man sharply shoved Hinata back by the shoulders, who fell to his knees silently, head hanging down. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama looked down in fear as Hinata slowly lifted his head to meet his gaze, red liquid dripping down his chin and onto his once white shirt. Kageyama stood slowly, shakily putting his hand to his neck, freezing when he felt something slimy and wet where the orange haired boy had - bit? </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama's hand had gone pale, as well as the rest of his body as he stared at the blood on his hand. His neck had started throbbing and head began aching as he tried to comprehend the current situation. “D-did you just fucking bite me?“</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata’s eyes shot up suddenly, and he seemed to come to his senses quickly, jumping to his feet and turning beet red, staring at the terrified boy in both shock and remorse.“I-I am so, so sorry, I don’t know w-what the fuck that was…” The shorter boy blinked rapidly, scrambling away and bowing.“I don’t know what the hell just came over me, I am so sorry Kageyama, please please forgive me-” Hinata started reaching forward, but Kageyama and immediately flinched and backed into the counter.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama's mind was racing, his entire body was pulsing, both full of fear and a sense of almost - desire.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head, Kageyama looked towards the doorway and quickly ran out of the kitchen, still obviously shaken up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Shit.’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Racking his brain for any sort of explanation, Kageyama decided the next best idea would be to find an empty room and sit for a while. Maybe cry, maybe hide, maybe rethink every interaction he’s ever had with his best friend.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoping to miraculously find a staircase in the maze of horny teens, Kageyama turned right and started walking, passing by a room with empty punch cups everywhere and a group of drunk young adults playing spin the bottle. He made eye contact with a giddy Sugawara in the corner, before continuing. He finally found a small carpeted spiral staircase that wrapped around a peeling wooden pillar. Looking up the stairs, he saw an array of mostly closed doors, praying that when he got up there, at least one would be unoccupied.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Okay, just a little bit further, I can sit at the end. I just have to make it up there. Damnit, my head hurts.‘ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kageyama</span>
  <em>
    <span>‘</span>
  </em>
  <span>s thoughts were interrupted as soft padding caught his attention, causing him to turn his head very slightly. His breathing patterns matched up with the boy that he had known for years now. Shaking off any fear or questioning, Kageyama stepped up, cringing at the stairs creaking under his weight, but continuing, convincing himself to ignore the footsteps that were conveniently just like the boy that had just nipped his neck.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘One. Two. Three. This is fine, he’s probably behind me, but maybe it’s like Yachi, they sound similar right?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> The last sliver of hope slipped away as Kageyama heard </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> voice.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, I know you’re obviously freaked out and I get it, I mean you’re like bleeding and it’s because of me biting you and that’s probably really weird and uh, please just say something so I know you’re listening to me please.” Kageyama shook away the urge to respond like normal, hoping that the other boy would get the hint and leave.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I just need to go like ten more steps. Then I can run and lock the door, and call the police maybe? I have no fucking idea what to do. Does this classify as assault?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata didn’t get the hint, (or maybe he didn’t care) and he continued on. “Please I really can explain, I wasn’t trying to kill you or hurt you or anything at all, really. Just please stop so I can explain.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama was a decent amount ahead of Hinata when they started on the steps - his legs were longer, but as more blood leaked out of his neck; the more his head hurt, the slower he climbed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘He’s probably not going to like, kill me or anything, but I mean he did cut my neck open, so who knows at this point?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata reached out, nearly grabbing Kageyama’s leg, when a familiar voice shouted from the bottom of the staircase. “Hey hey hey! Hinata is that you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata looked down the staircase to the voice, immediately recognizing it. “You know it! Who else could it be?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama recognized the voice belonging to Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata’s mentor and friend, someone he met during his first year on the volleyball team. “Bro, what are you guys doing heading up there? You know people fuck when they go up there right?” Hinata turned bright red again, looking up and seeing a Kageyama-less staircase. Hinata mentally cursed himself for letting himself get distracted. Bokuto lowered his waving hand, thinking before making an ‘o’ shape with his mouth. “Wait, are you guys gonna-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata cut him off abruptly. “Nope, nope, we’re just getting away from all the people, bye!” Scrambling up the stairs, he stopped suddenly at the top of the landing, eyebrows furrowing at the sight of Kageyama limping towards an open door, slowly crumbling to the ground the closer he got. “Kageyama, you’re really making a big deal over nothing. Really.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama shut his eyes as tight as possible, leaning against the wall and reaching out towards the handle, successfully turning it and pushing open the door. He was trying his absolute hardest to ignore the other boy’s voice, no matter how much he wanted to listen. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘FUCK. How the hell am I losing this much blood? It’s literally just a tiny cut!’</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama’s legs caved, causing him to fall to his knees in the doorway of the bedroom. Letting out a giant breath, Kageyama opened his eyes to the room in front of him, allowing himself to think. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Maybe I am overreacting, I mean I feel like I’m in a thriller horror movie, but I’m at a Halloween party in a small district of Tokyo. This was all a misunderstanding. For all intensive purposes, I’m ignoring the fact that he bit my neck.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kageyama held his breath and slowly turned around to see Hinata still standing on the landing, shoulders shrugged and head tilted to the side. There was a combined terrifying effect of the lack of lighting, Hinata’s relaxed yet sturdy pose, the blood on his shirt and his - piercing glowing yellow eyes, boring into Kageyama.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kageyama’s own eyes widened as Hinata began walking slowly towards him, his body reacting to the fear quickly. The midnight eyed boy shot into the room, slamming the door closed and locking it promptly, leaning against it with all his weight. Kageyama let his head fall back, breathing as calmly as his body will let him, which is not very. “Jesus, what the hell just happened.” Lifting his hand to his neck, Kageyama traced his injury, which turned out to be decently sized, but no longer bleeding. Growling, Kageyama addressed the man he knew was standing outside the room.</span>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>I see you outside of practice, and the first thing you do is slice my neck open.” He yelped as the door banged against his back, Hinata trying to force it open.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><span>“I didn’t slice your neck open, stop being so dramatic. I’d love to fucking explain what happened if you’d let me,” Hinata sounded pissed, something unusual for him. “I get why you’re freaked, but I’m trying my hardest to reason with you and explain what happened, but you’re</span> <em><span>not letting me</span></em><span>.”</span></p><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama narrowed his eyes and stood up, letting his anger get the best of him as he flung open the door to yell at Hinata, the shorter boy immediately taking advantage of this and stepping through the doorway and shutting it immediately behind him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Shit!’</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama braced himself for the worst, for Hinata to lunge at him, for Hinata to jump forward and sink his teeth into his neck again. He stood with his hands over his eyes for about 30 seconds, before realising nothing had happened. Uncovering his face, Kageyama looked down to see Hinata standing there, a passive look on his face. “I told you, I’m not here to hurt you. I really never wanted to even see you here at all. Here, sit with me.” Kageyama watched in confusion as Hinata stepped to the side of him, taking a seat on the uncomfortable bed. Hinata waited for a second as the other boy stared down at him, completely confused, before grabbing Kageyama by his suit jacket, and pulling him down. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m confused and hurt, now both physically </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> emotionally.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata chuckled very slightly. “I told you, I didn’t mean to hurt you. I guess I should really start from the very beginning, very beginning as in a few years ago.” Hinata took a deep breath and fell backwards onto the bed, ignoring the creaking it made. “Remember the training camp we went to first year at Nekoma?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Duh.” Kageyama was still on edge, even with Hinata completely relaxed next to him.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyways, when Tanaka, Noya and Asahi were all going back to our rooms after showering, I heard a noise outside of the room, and went to check it out, thinking it was some joke, or animal, and maybe Lev tripping and causing some series of events. Either way…’ Hinata stopped, closing his glowing eyes. Kageyama swore he could see a teardrop, but then again, maybe not. “Well it turns out there </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> something there, and basically it was a vampire and it attacked me after everybody else went to sleep, and boom. I’ll give you one damn guess of what I am now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama stared at Hinata, waiting for him to laugh, for him to turn over and show any sort of indication of joking. A smile, a smirk, literally anything. Instead Hinata just stared at the ceiling sadly. “So for the past couple of years, I’ve been a bloodsucking monster.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“This has to be a joke right? Like you don’t actually expect me to believe that you’re a </span>
  <em>
    <span>vampire</span>
  </em>
  <span>? First, vampires don’t age and you’re very obviously older than your 15 year old self. Second of all, that’s just stupid.” Kageyama propped himself back onto his elbows, rolling his eyes and raising an eyebrow at his best friend next to him. “That’s childish and insane, Shoyo.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata’s eyes shot open at his first name, still bright yellow. Kageyama felt goosebumps go down his spine, as the boy next to him slowly turned his head. “It’s just so fucking childish, isn’t it.” He sat up,  eyes still locked on. “You’ve seen my glowing yellow eyes, my recent obsession with Blue Rare meat, you’ve noticed that I’ve stopped looking in the locker room mirrors after practice, my eyes turn yellow when I get hungry,-and I literally fucking bit your goddamn neck open half an hour ago - which freaked you the FUCK out, enough so, to try and hide across the house- and you </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> can’t believe that I’m a vampire.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought the mirror thing was an emo phase, and the neck biting was just sadomasochism.” responded cluelessly, his pointer finger pressed against his chin in thought.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sadomas- that’s not, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m not</span>
  </em>
  <span> a- Jesus Christ. You’re so fucking thick.” Hinata inhaled sharply, ignoring Kageyama’s flushed face at the choice of words. “People who were </span>
  <em>
    <span>turned</span>
  </em>
  <span> into vampires still age. People born as them don’t, well, after a certain age. I’m not exactly sure - the creep who bit me didn’t exactly stay to explain very well, she kinda just attacked and ran, a bitch move by the way.” Looking down and tracing his finger on the creases of the old duvet, he continued, quieter, after a moment of silence between the two. “You’re not going to turn, by the way. I didn’t bite you, I just, kinda cut you with the tip of my teeth-fangs, whatever. ”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama stiffened, realising the thought had never crossed his mind, even still in doubt.. “I-”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was scary, you know?” Hinata cut him off abruptly. “Like, this girl just jumped on me out of nowhere. I couldn’t even scream or react, it was just a </span>
  <em>
    <span>shhhinkk.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Kageyama fought the urge to playfully punch his best friend for his onamonapia descriptions, realizing it was not the time. “I just like, immediately passed out and woke up the next morning with my neck hurting. I forgot about it when our practice matches started, but I haven’t been able to get the image out of my head. The picture of her lunging at me with her scary red glowing eyes and sharp teeth.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama’s eyes snapped to the side of Hinata’s head at the sound of a hitched breath, he was definitely crying now.. Kageyama didn’t know what to do - he’d never been good with emotions, neither his or anyone else’s. He awkwardly rubbed his best friend’s back in an uneven pace.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry that I cut you before. I knew how scary it was, how terrifying it is, and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> let my hunger overtake me. That’s so shitty of me, and I’m so so sorry.” Hinata looked back at Kageyama, locking their eyes. “Please, please forgive me. You don’t have to believe any of the stuff I just said, about the vampire stuff and the attack and all of that,, but I just need you to know how sorry I am.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama’s eyes widened as the shorter boy slid off the bed, moving in front of him and dropping to his knees and elbows, pushing his forehead to the ground. He shut his dark blue eyes for a moment, before falling to the ground softly and settling in a cross legged position. “I believe you.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama put his hand under Hinata’s chin, and lifted his head up slowly. The other boy’s eyes were still shut tightly, him terrified to open them. “And it’s fine that you bit me. It was weird, obviously. Kinda hot though.”  Hinata snorted quietly, face still in Kageyama´s hand. “Now sit up, this is weird. I’m the younger one, if anything I should be saying sorry for running away like a little bitch.” The raven haired boy looked away, slightly uncomfortable about the odd position the two were in. Kageyama ignored the small prick on the cut on his neck as he looked back down to the boy in front of him.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata obliged, moving to put his hands on his folded legs, eyes still shut tightly. “You.” Kageyama’s breath hitched in his throat as the shorter boy grabbed his hand with his own, nuzzling into it slightly. Suddenly, Hinata roughly slammed Kageyama into the bedframe behind the two, shocking the navy eyed boy, climbing over him. There was no fighting or anger from either, and Kageyama simply looked up in shock, goosebumps trailing his arms and legs as he watched Hinata’s eyes open, again glowing bright yellow, though now with a red tint in his pupils.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Oh, fuck.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kageyama’s eyes widened, as the </span>
  <em>
    <span>vampire</span>
  </em>
  <span> in front of him slowly opened his mouth in a ravenous smirk, finally revealing his sharp, piercing fangs, where his canines once were. He licked his lips slowly and silently, breathing deep and heavily. Hinata’s eyes were completely unreadable, something extremely out of place about the boy- who usually wore his heart on his sleeve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The orange haired boy inhaled once again, before looking directly down at Kageyama, and speaking in a voice far too deep and calm. “You smell so fucking delicious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama let out an embarrassingly loud squeak, the boy on top of him laughing slightly, crinkling his nose and baring his teeth in an adorably terrifying way. Hinata rolled his eyes, before locking them again,, this time on what Kageyama assumed was his neck again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy on the bottom shut his eyes tightly, expecting to feel another piercing stab on the side of his neck, from the carnivorous monster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Damn, I said the biting was okay, not that he could do it again, Jesus, please i do not want to die today, at least let me graduate first-’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kageyama froze suddenly, feeling an unexpected sensation against the cut on his neck. It was soft and sweet, and definitely </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> a sharp pierce.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another soft touch against his neck. It filled Kageyama’s chest with a heavy feeling. Not bad, not the feeling he had earlier while he dramatically ran through the halls - but a spark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kageyama wanted to keep his eyes open, wanted to watch for the glowing eyes that were burned into his mind, stay on guard for any sharp teeth that may aim at his neck. He couldn’t. His eyes slowly fluttered closed, heart beating heavily, though not out of fear this time. He trusted Hinata. Vampire Hinata, human Hinata - it didn’t matter. They were the same person he always set for, the one that helped him win those games.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’d known each other for only a few years now, but if he was being honest, Kageyama didn’t trust anybody as much as he trusted his middle blocker. His Hinata.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kageyama’s train of thought was interrupted as he felt a soft feeling against his lips. It was sweet, and it set off the fireworks in his heart, the explosions that people always said would happen. He thought it was a bunch of bullshit, something his mom made up, but he knew as soon as their lips touched, that it was perfect. Purely out of shock, he didn’t make a noise, or attempt to kiss back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata lifted his head quickly, pupils tiny, eyes glowing, and expression full of both fear and happiness at the same time. “I’m-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kageyama shook his head quickly, not wanting any words to break what both of them felt. Neither one of them really wanted to say a word, both boys knew what they wanted. They wanted the fireworks once again. The sweet sensation of love dripping out of every pore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Either way, Kageyama felt like he had to say something cocky, to ease the nerves of the other boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do I taste as good as I smell?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata let out an obnoxiously loud giggle, before lowering his head again, crashing their lips together once again. He moved his lips to the beat of the pounding music in the rooms below them. Kageyama hasn’t kissed anyone before, though the boy above him easily guided him through the process. Every bass strum meant another second the two could enjoy, intertwined, laying on the uncomfortable hardwood floor, mouths moving in imperfectly perfect sync.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From the moment he’d seen Hinata, Kageyama had known. Every joke, every laugh, every sweat drop, </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> that came out, was enticing. At that moment, it didn’t matter whether or not they both had beating hearts, the love between the two fueled both pulses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They finally pulled apart after what seemed like a beautiful eternity, gasping for breath, laughing quietly into each other's sweaty faces. Kageyama watched Hinata’s adorable grin in amazement, eyes tracing over every single millimeter of the shorter boy’s face. The flush he had, his ginger eyelashes, the sparkle in his eyes. Kageyama silently burned every inch into his mind forever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t matter where they’d be in the next year, next two years, because they were together. It didn’t matter that they were a vampire and a human. A living boy and a boy who happened to be half-dead. A setter and middle blocker that met in their first year of highschool. It didn’t matter. They were in love, that’s all that would ever matter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Going out that night was the best idea Kageyama had ever had.</span>
  <b></b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>BRUH<br/>this took ,,, almost two months, mostly due to my procrastination skills, and the fact that this is my first fanfiction in about 2 1/2 years.<br/>either way, i'm actually pretty happy how this turned out</p><p>GIANT THANKS TO @pipermint (does ao3 tag?) for proofreading a BUNCH and also editing a bit and helping me nav ao3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>